my best friend's dad
by baby belikov
Summary: bella and billy smuty one shot wrote just to put a smile on peoples face not the best puctuation and set out but fun to read


**My best friend's dad**

**All rights go to their respectful owners I own nothing but the plot.**

**I've known him for years he's my best friend's dad and my dad's best friend but as soon as I turned 18 my feelings began to change. I wondered if he knew as he rarely spent time with me now and if he did someone else was there. I know it will sound stupid but I love him he's not even old he's 35 he had Jake as a teen and his wife left him 17 years ago and I know he's had no one else. When I sleep I dream about showing him how much I love him and how much I care by giving him pleasure only a woman can. I know if I tried he would stop me but that's just him he hides his feelings and always putting Jake first. Jake might be my friend but I hate him when it comes to his dad he takes everything for granted never helping his dad or even saying thank you I mean his dad bought him a car for his 16****th**** birthday brand new and all he did was whine because he didn't like the colour my dad bought me a faded orangey red pickup truck and I love it.**

**I snap out of my thoughts as I pull up in front of his house and make sure my tops got my tits on show and my skirt only just covers my arse. I found out off Jake that he's home alone as I rang up last night and asked Jake if he was free to hang out and he said he was off out of town with some friends to see a band so he was all alone you see I told Jake about loving his dad and he said it's about time he moved on. So Billy here I cum.**

**I knock on the door pulling my skirt up so it shows the bottom of my arse I just finish and look up to see him open the door " hi billy can I talk to you about something important" he looks me up and down and reply's with " Bella what are you wearing you look like a slut? " I smirk and push past him feeling his firm abs and arms as I do. "Billy I'm serious I really need to talk to you so I came today as jakes not here so we won't be interrupted" he takes a deep breath and walks to the sofa I'm sat on and sits down, "what's the problem sweetie?" " well you see there's this guy I like he's a bit older and I don't know if he likes me I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared he'll reject me and then never talk to me again" he looks shocked at what I just said so I give him a while to think about it he finally reply's with " sweetie if he rejects you he's silly and blind you're a beautiful young woman Bella" taking in what he says I smile and feel more confident to tell him just as I'm about to say something he opens his mouth and says " Bella how much older is he?" I look down at the floor and say "13 years older" his mouth drops and he shifts in his seat. "Billy the guy I'm talking about he's you I know you won't feel the same but I had to tell you let you know".**

**I start to cry I get up and head towards the door as I put my hand on the handle I hear a voice say "sweetie where are you going if you think you're leaving after this you can think again. You will sit down and listen to what I have to say" I take a deep breath and head back to the sofa and sit down he takes my hand in his as he says "I don't know how I've managed to keep this a secret from your dad because he knows me so well but I have I fell I love with a wonderful woman over the past 3 years and I never thought she would feel the same." Not being able to take it any more I say "billy I get it you like someone else I'm sorry I ever told you just pretend it never happened" I start to rise and his hand flies out to stop me he continues with "Bella if you will just listen that girl is you I know it's wrong but I don't care anymore my heart belongs to you"**

**I grab his hand and pull him closer to me till he's face to face and I kiss him with all the passion and love I have for him inside me. I keep hold of his hand and pull him up to his feet and then towards his bedroom. Once Inside I push him down on his bed and straddle him as I slowly undress myself he quickly pulls his clothes off and helps me with mine as soon as where naked I slip him inside me moaning as he hits my hymen letting myself fall I feel it break and a few tears fall down my cheeks he wipes them away and kisses me till I relax rolling us over he starts to slowly thrust speeding up as we both near the edge he slides one hand down to my clit and rubs it sending me over the edge taking him with me. Lying in his bed words aren't needed we cuddle closer and fall to sleep**

**6 months later **

**Billy and I have been seeing each other for 6 months now and my dad still don't know Jake does so he helps cover for us when we want some time together. Cuddling up to billy on the sofa I hear my mobile go off so I answer "hello?" "Hi is this Isabella swan?" "yes speaking" " miss swan I'm sorry to tell you this but your farther was called out on to a robbery and he was shot miss swan I'm so sorry he didn't make it" " thank you for letting me know" with that I hang up and cry telling billy we both shed tears for the man we both loved so much.**

**3 weeks later**

**Burying my father was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I somehow made it through thanks to billy to day we get to find out what his will says picking it up I read it. I Charlie swan wish that everything is transferred into my daughter's name and the house is sold and the money goes to her to Bella billy if you're reading this my last wish is that you marry I know how you feel about each other and I know you've been dating for a while so please marry I'm glad you've both found love. Billy looks after my little girl for me. Chief Charlie swan**

**1 year later**

**I can't believe it I'm now officially Mrs Billy black and billy and I have a 4 month old child called charlotte but Charlie for short after her grandpa **

**30 years later **

**We had 5 more children after Charlie and there all grown but billy and I couldn't have been happier**


End file.
